1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-timer for cameras and more particularly to a self-timer device of a type built in a camera. 2. Description of the Prior Art.
There are already used self-timer devices of types built in cameras wherein, with the start of the operation by the initial motion of a shutter blade (or curtain) driving member started by the operation of a shutter button, the motion of the above mentioned driving member will be once stopped and, after the lapse of a predetermined time, it will be resumed and wherein, when a self-timer starting button provided separately from a shutter button is operated, the operation will be started and, after the lapse of a predetermined time, a member operatively connected with the shutter button will be operated to start the shutter blade (or curtain) driving member.
In the case of photographing with a camera provided with such self-timer device, when it is immediately desired to make an ordinary photographing without using the self-timer after the self-timer is set in the using state, there will be the following respective defects in both of the above mentioned types. That is to say, in the former, once the self-timer is set, the using state of the self-timer will not be able to be released without passing through the shutter opening sand closing operation. That is to say, as the shutter will not be able to be operated while the self-timer is operating, the photographing chance will be missed. In the latter, an ordinary photographing will be able to be immediately made by manually operating the shutter button but, in order to release the self-timer, the shutter will have to be cocked again and the shutter opening and closing operation will have to be made. That is to say, in order to release the self-timer, one frame of the film will have to be wasted.